Chloes Oops
by Raychel
Summary: Back with the third installment involving Keely and Phil's daughter Chloe. She has to baby sit Tia and Seth's son and uses Phil's New Ager on him but things go wrong! Read back to the future first and then 40 weeks and counting to know what's going on.
1. Christopher Wassmer

**AN: This is for everyone who loved my two stories on Keely, Phil and Chloe. Here you guys go since you loved the story so much I'm adding on to it **

"Hey Dad, will you take the garbage out for me?" Twelve-year old Chloe Diffy asked her father who was working on a clients file in his study.

"Didn't your mother ask you to do that?" Phil said, looking away from his work to gaze at his beautiful and most wonderful creation.

"My arm hurts," Chloe told him putting out her lower lip.

"Try again,"

"Ugh fine,"

"Chloe bear you know that your mother and I gave you chores for a reason, responsibility," Phil explained to her.

"Dad I'm twelve, the only responsibility I should have is doing my homework and making sure that my wardrobe is still in style," Chloe was the spitting image of her mother Keely, not just with physical appearance, but with the personality.

"And to take out the trash," Phil added.

"Next thing I know, you and mom will have me washing the dishes," Chloe grumbled as she started to leave Phil's study.

"Now that's not a bad idea…oh and while you're at it you might as well look for an apartment and job as well," Phil stuck his tongue out at her and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Dad you're such a geek," Chloe rolled her eyes and left to go into the kitchen where her mother sat working on her laptop.

"Chloe, Albert needs his water changed," Albert was one of Max's puppies that they had adopted and Chloe made a face.

"You're starting to sound like dad,"

"Well Chloe we are your parents," Keely closed her lap top and went over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bowl of marinating chicken.

"Uh mom, I don't think that we can eat all of that," Chloe said pulling the black trash bag out of the disposal.

"Oh I didn't tell you, Aunt Tia and Uncle Seth are coming to dinner tonight as well as your Aunt Via and Uncle Owen,"

"Please don't tell me that they're bringing the kids," Chloe said dropping the garbage bag.

"Honey of course they're bringing the kids, Aunt Via just had the twins and she's nursing so they are coming," Keely explained as she pulled out things to make salad with.

"What about Christopher?" Chloe asked as she went to the back porch and threw out the garbage, she immediately went to the sink and washed her hands.

"Christopher's coming of course," Keely smiled as she put the chicken on a hug pan and set it into the oven.

"Why are you cooking the old fashion way? Why not use the spray food that Grandma and Grandpa send all of the time?" Chloe asked.

"Well honey I'm not from the future you're dad is so I'm used to cooking this way,"

"Whatever,"

"So I hope that you don't mind watching Christopher tonight after dinner," Keely said in a way that said that no matter if Chloe minded or not she was watching him.

"But he always watches that stupid movie over…and over…and over again when he's here!" Chloe whined.

"Chloe he's four, he learns by that stuff,"

"Fine, can I invite Danielle over then?"

"Yes you can," Keely smiled at her daughter who ran upstairs to call her best friend. Keely sighed as she turned the stove onto the right temperature and then set the timer. She then made the salad and then set it in the fridge to stay fresh and cool.

"Something smells absolutely delicious," Phil's voice said as two arms wrapped around Keely's waist and she felt her heart flutter, "What's for desert?"

"Desert is upstairs in the closet," Keely turned around and kissed Phil sweetly on the lips and he returned the kiss. Keely felt him pull her closer to him and she had to gently push him away, "Chloe could walk in," she reminded him.

"So true, so did she protest to watching Christopher?"

"A little but I got all motherly and she gave in, plus I let her invite Danielle over so she didn't have to baby sit alone," Keely explained.

"Cool," Phil watched Keely as she put a hand on her forehead and looked faint for a moment, "Are you ok?"

"Uh yeah I just um…this story I'm doing for the news, it's a heart breaking one," Keely shrugged and Phil kissed her forehead.

"You've always gotten personal with the people you talk to,"

"I know," Keely sighed, "At least I'm not cold hearted," Keely pointed out.

"So do you want to sneak into the bathroom for a minute or more?" Phil gave her a suggestive look and Keely thought for a moment.

"Let's go."

…………………………………………………………..

"We have to baby sit Christopher! Ew," Danielle said into the phone.

"It won't be that bad…we just have to watch him, Danielle come on I can't do this by myself I'll die of boredom," Chloe pleaded to her best friend.

"Ok let me run it by my mom and I'll call you back ok?"

"Ask if you can spend the night too," Chloe put in.

"Will do," They hung up and Chloe went to her closet to pick out an outfit to wear that wouldn't matter if she got food thrown at her like last time she looked after Christopher Wassmer. A few minutes after she had gotten dressed and put her hair up her phone rang.

"My said it was ok, so she's driving me over right now, is that ok?"

"Sure come on over,"

"K, see you in a minute,"

"Ditto," Chloe hung the phone up and checked her outfit, yup she didn't care if it got messed up or not. She decided to go downstairs to see how dinner was coming along and she caught her parents in a lip lock, "Ew! Oh my god, mom and dad get a freaking room!"

"Chloe!" Keely scolded at the words that came out of her twelve-year olds mouth.

"Sorry, so when is everyone-" that was when the doorbell rang, "getting here?"

"I'll get it honey," Phil told Keely and she smiled at him and then went to check on the chicken.

"Hey mom, I was wondering if we could go shopping for make-up," Chloe said eating a cracker with cheese on it.

"Chloe you have make up,"

"Yeah kid make-up, I want the kind that you wear,"

"My mom didn't let me start wearing make-up until I was in high school and I'm going the same way with you. You have lip gloss and everything," Keely pointed out.

"Clear," Chloe came back.

"Keely!" Via said as she came into the kitchen holding a sleeping three month old in her arms, Owen followed her holding the other one in his own arms.

"Via! Oh how are they? Alexandria and Ashlynn," Keely held out her arms and Via happily allowed her to hold Alexandria.

"Oh I miss this," Keely said rocking the sleeping baby back and forth.

"Not again," Phil said under his breath.

"But Phil look, tiny fingers and oh the baby smell…don't you want to have another child?" Keely asked making Owen look at Phil who looked like he was trying to not smile.

"Of course I do Keels," Phil said putting his hand gently on Alexandria's head.

"You mean you guys are going to punish me with a little brother or sister?" Chloe made a face.

"You're telling us that you don't want a baby sister?"

"Hello! It's just another baby to take care of!" Chloe cried out.

"Why don't we talk about this later," Phil offered and Keely smiled at him. Alexandria started to squirm and Keely gave her back to Via.

"I'm going to go play on the computer until-" The doorbell rang again, "or not."

"Tia!" Keely answered the door this time and Tia was holding her son Christopher and her husband Seth was smiling happily.

"Hey babe, you are looking awesome!" Tia told Keely.

"Thanks! You too!" Keely gave Seth a hug and then said hi to Christopher.

"Guess who's watching you tonight? Chloe!" Keely said with enthusiasm. Christopher made a face and looked at Tia.

"Mommy, I want to get down." He told her and Tia set him down and he ran into the den where all of the toys were.

"So it smells delicious in here Keely,"

"Why thank you Seth," Keely closed the front door and walked into the kitchen and was happy to see that Chloe had gone to watch Christopher.

"Dinner is about ready, you guys are more then welcome to take your seats at the dining table," Keely told them all which they did and Phil stayed behind to help Keely.

"Keely, you know that I want to have another baby with you," Phil told her as she pulled out a pitched of Iced tea and she nodded.

"I know, I mean I want Chloe to have a brother or a sister you know?"

"Yeah sweetheart I know," Phil gave her a kiss and she blushed.

"Christopher drop the phone! Christopher!" Chloe's voice rang out and Keely cringed when she saw Chloe running up the stairs after Christopher. The doorbell rang again and Keely asked Phil to start dinner as she answered the door.

"Hi Alyson, hey Danielle," Keely greeted them.

"Hi Keely, George and I are going out this evening so I just wanted to make sure you had my cell phone number in case something happens, I mean I know nothing will but just in case," Alyson leaned down to give Danielle a kiss on the cheek, but Danielle moved away.

"Mom! I'm almost thirteen!" She sighed and Keely and Alyson exchanged a knowing look.

"Have a good night," Keely told Alyson and Danielle put her backpack on the floor.

"Where's Chloe?"

"She ran upstairs after Christopher," Keely told her.

"Great," Danielle sighed.

"Are you hungry at all?"

"Not right now, my mom gave me money to give you to buy me and Chloe a pizza," Danielle handed Keely a twenty and Keely refrained from rolling her eyes.

"Ok, thanks just let me know when you and Chloe are hungry,"

"I will," Danielle started up the stairs.

"And tell Chloe to come down here and watch Christopher so in case he needs something we're here,"

"No problem,"

…………………………………………….

"Christopher get out of my closet! Christopher!" Chloe stomped her foot and she heard Danielle calling her name.

"Chloe, where are you?"

"In Hades," Chloe answered.

"He's hiding in your closet again?" Danielle asked closing Chloe's bedroom door.

"Yes he is, he must like girl stuff," That made Christopher open the door and stick his tongue out at her.

"Your mom told me to tell you to come downstairs with Christopher," Danielle told Chloe.

"Like it's that easy," Chloe sighed, then a light bulb turned on in her head, "Danielle…you know how my dad is from the future and stuff?"

"Yeah?"

"Well he has a gadget called the New Ager and it can make Christopher mature enough to not be obnoxious! I'm brilliant,"

"Uh genius everyone would notice that he was older," Danielle pointed out.

"Not if I age him on the inside," Chloe ran to her fathers study and opened up the suitcase he kept all of his future gadgets in, she found the New Ager and set it to thirteen. Christopher was throwing around her books when she closed her door and zapped him, but to her horror he morphed into a thirteen year old boy.

"Whoa…what the heck?" Christopher said when he saw Danielle and Chloe.

"I thought that you weren't going to change the outside of him!" Danielle cried out.

"I must have put it on the wrong frequency, I can change it," Danielle looked down at the New Ager and her heart fell.

"What's going on? Why aren't you changing it back! Do something Chloe!"

"Battery is dead…kill me now."

"I'm Christopher," he held out his hand to Danielle and she couldn't help but giggle as she shook his hand.

"Danny don't flirt with the four year old," Chloe muttered.

"What's your name?" Christopher asked Chloe.

"Chloe," Chloe wasn't looking up so she didn't notice how he had gotten a few inches closer to her.

"Nice to meet you Chloe… can I ask what I'm doing in this room?"

"Hold that thought," Chloe said as she hit the New Ager and it flickered then died completely, "Oh this is so not good!"

"We don't have to change him back yet do we? I mean he's so…" Danielle bit her lip and Chloe hit her on the arm.

"My dad has an extra battery," Chloe said, "He has to and if he doesn't we're totally screwed because the only way to get a new battery is to take a trip to the future,"

"So do you like to watch movies?" Christopher asked Danielle and she giggled again.

"Ok enough with the flirting! I'm going to check on the battery thing," Chloe started towards the door, but she didn't have to open it for Keely had opened it for her.

"Girls I thought I told you to…oh what is this! Chloe please tell me that that isn't your father's device in your hand and that young boy is not Christopher Wassmer." Keely hissed coming into the room and closing the door.

"Um…I plead the fifth?"

**Let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Where's Christopher?

**AN: I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story! Here's another chapter.**

"Chloe Diffy this is completely horrible, what am I supposed to tell Tia and Seth? They don't know that you're father is from the future and to top it all off the battery is dead," Keely took a seat on Chloe's bed and sighed.

"I'm sorry mom, I just wanted to age him on the inside,"

"How many times have your father and I told you to never use the future gadgets without our permission? Your wizard is fine, but the New Ager…oh Chloe…" Keely looked over at Christopher miserably and he just smiled.

"Hey Aunt Keely," Christopher said causing Keely to look like she was going to cry.

"Alright, here's the plan…"Keely sighed.

"There's a plan? You mean you're going to me help me mom?"

"Don't think that you're not going to be getting punished young lady, but the fact that your father is from the future is top secret and we can't let this leak out," Keely stood up and took away Chloe's wizard and then told her to stay in her room, "I'm going to get your father,"

"No…please mom don't get daddy!"

"Put on the television or something," Keely ignored Chloe's plea and hurried downstairs. She walked into the dining room where everyone was having some salad and talking happily.

"Hey Honey," Phil said standing up to pull out her chair for her.

"Actually I hate to do this but Phil Chloe wants to see you for a second," Keely looked at Phil and his face grew grim.

"I won't be long everyone, Keely did you want to come with me?" Phil asked as he came over to her.

"It would be rude to leave everyone-"

"No it's fine go ahead, if Chloe needs you too go upstairs. I need to feed the twins anyway," Via said as she pulled Alexandria out of her bouncy seat and set her in her lap.

"Be right back," Phil said as he followed Keely up the stairs, she turned around to face him before they entered Chloe's room.

"Now Phil…before we go in there I want you to remember the time we babysat for Mr. Messerschmitt's sister Fatina…remember what you used?"

"Don't tell me that-"

"Phil, just remember why we did it and even though it was completely irresponsible…I want you to remember that we did the same thing,"

"Christopher wouldn't happen to be a sixty-five year old man would he?" Phil asked fearfully.

"No…not exactly," Keely opened the door and Chloe immediately ran to her bed and covered her head with a pillow as Danielle told Christopher to stop playing with Chloe's camera.

"Oh boy," Phil said walking in after Keely and closing the door.

"Hi Uncle Phil!" Christopher said excitedly.

"This is bad, very bad," Phil told Keely as he walked over to Chloe and pulled the pillow off of her head, "What do you have to say for yourself young lady?"

"I had a momentary lapse of judgment?"

"Good choice of words," Keely muttered catching a look from Phil.

"Chloe you're grounded until forever," Phil said taking the New Ager off of the nightstand.

"Dad!"

"Fine, for the next year…let me go get another battery," Phil walked over to the his study and at the worst timing ever Seth was walking past the stairwell to go to the bathroom.

"Phil, hey is everything ok? Chris isn't causing too much trouble is he?" Seth asked and Phil hid the New Ager behind his back.

"Uh…actually he's quite conked out, apparently running around made him just…run out of fuel," Phil chuckled nervously.

"Wow, amazing. I have something to ask you Phil,"

"What's that man?"

"I know this is last minute and everything…but Tia and I just won this cruise thing and we would have asked Via and Owen but they're busy with the twins so I thought that maybe-"

"Keely and I would love to watch Christopher," Phil said immediately.

"Really? I mean it would only be for a week,"

"Hey man take your time, in fact since he's conked out Keely and I would be more then happy to keep him for the week-end," Phil hoped that Seth wouldn't get too suspicious but the smile on Seth's face made Phil relieved.

"You my friend are the man,"

"Thanks, it's no problem at all,"

"Alright well I'm off to use the bathroom, see you back at the table, Tia is going to be ecstatic when she hears the great news," Seth disappeared down the hall and Phil let out a sigh of relief. He ran into his study and opened his suitcase and to his dismay he saw that there wasn't another battery. He had no choice but to call his sister…great. Phil closed the door to his study and dialed Pim's phone number.

"Hello?" Bradley Harris, Pim's husband answered.

"Hey Brad, it's Phil is my sister there?" Phil bit his lip.

"She sure is, we were just about to call you man! We've got some great news! I'll let Pim tell you, here she is,"

"Hey Phil!" Pim sounded way too happy and Phil lifted an eyebrow.

"Hey Pim what's going on?"

"Oh nothing…just really tired and kind of sick to my stomach but other then that I'm wonderful!" It dawned on Phil.

"You're pregnant!"

"Yes! Mom and Dad are going to be so happy and Phil I'm so happy…" Pim started to cry and Phil had to laugh, he remembered those hormones.

"Congratulations little sis,"

"Thanks big bro, so what's up?"

"Well you know my darling daughter Chloe?"

"Uh oh…that doesn't sound good,"

"Well she decided to use my New Ager on Tia and Owen's son Christopher and the battery is dead," Phil heard Pim tell Bradley that she would be right back and a door closed.

"She used it without asking you!"

"Yes!"

"I'm so proud," Pim sniffled.

"Pim."

"Sorry ok so you need a new battery no problem, I'll let mom and dad know,"

"Wait you don't have one?" Phil panicked.

"Nope, ever since I told Bradley that we were from the future he went wild with the thing," Pim sighed.

"Wonderful…"

"But Mom and Dad are coming this week because I want to tell them the good news so you can have them bring you one when they come, just Wizard them and let them know," Pim suggested.

"Thanks Pim, I knew that one day you would come around,"

"Aw Phil…did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Uh…I love you too Pim…go watch Look Who's Talking or something,"

"Oh a baby movie!"

"That's right, talk to you later,"

"Ok, bye and good luck!" They hung up and Phil smiled out of happiness for his little sister.

"Well?" Keely asked as Phil reentered Chloe's room.

"Well Chris is staying with us for the week…and we don't have an extra battery so I Wizard my dad and told him that I needed a battery and since Pim invited my parents for the week so…"

"She did? Why?" Keely asked after telling Christopher to leave Chloe's books alone.

"Well…Pim's pregnant!" Phil said happily and Keely looked almost sad for a second but she forced a huge smile and hugged Phil.

"That's awesome! Did you hear Chloe? Your Aunt Pim is going to have a baby!"

"I'm not baby-sitting ever again," was all Chloe said.

"Never again," Phil told her sternly, "Alright girls here's the thing, Chris is staying for the week so once his parents come home from their vacation he will be back to normal,"

"Dad, what are we going to do with him?" Chloe asked Phil sitting up on her bed.

"Uh…"

"Chloe you're going to be sick for this week," Keely told her.

"I am? Cool!"

"To take care of Christopher," Keely added.

"Mom!"

"Chloe this is a part of your punishment,"

"Can I stay here too?" Danielle asked.

"No sweetie I'm sorry," Keely told the young girl who looked crushed.

"We need to get downstairs, you kids just watch a movie and make sure that you don't come downstairs," Phil told them.

"Ok dad," Chloe sighed.

"Behave!" Keely said before she closed Chloe's door, she stood there for a moment and Phil studied her.

"What's wrong Keels?" He asked putting a hand on her back.

"Pim's pregnant…" was all she said and then a single tear fell out of her eye.

"It's not that bad of a thing, there's no reason to cry about it…Pim will be a great mother…I hope,"

"That's not what I meant Phil," Keely sniffled.

"Oh," Phil knew exactly why she was upset, Keely had been wanting another baby for the past few months. Phil took her by the hand and led her into their bedroom. Keely took a seat on their bed and started to cry harder, Phil sat down next to her and held her as she cried softly into his arms.

"I'm sorry Phil I just…Chloe's getting so much older and before we know it she'll be off in college and then getting married and then having children of her own and…" Keely wiped her eyes with a tissue then blew her nose.

"Shhh, it's going to be ok Sweetheart, we'll have another baby."

"When?" Keely asked, hiccupping.

"I don't know, when the time is right," Phil kissed her forehead and Keely nodded.

"We should get back downstairs," Keely told him.

"Yeah, lets go."

**Dun dun dun…**

**Pim is pregnant? And Chloe has to deal with Christopher? And is Keely's dream going to be fulfilled?**

**Oh I don't own Phil of the Future by the way…duh.**


	3. Sick

Keely waved to everyone as they left, Phil was using his Wizard to clear the dining room table. After Tia and Seth thanked Keely more then enough times for taking Christopher in, Keely closed the door and exhaled as she leaned against the front door. There was a loud crash from upstairs and Keely cringed.

"Chloe!" Keely yelled.

"It wasn't me!" Chloe stuck her head out of her bedroom door.

"Then who was it?"

"It was Christopher, mom make him go away."

"Deal with the consequences," Keely told her sternly.

"Love you too mom," Chloe slammed her door and a scream was heard.

"So I'm guessing that we're running a zoo tonight," Phil sighed coming over to Keely.

"Seems like it,"

"You know that Christopher isn't staying with them tonight right?" Phil asked worriedly.

"No Phil, I thought that we would let our twelve year old daughter sleep in the same room with a thirteen year old boy," Keely said sarcastically.

"Smart Alec, I mean they're so young that they probably don't even like boys yet," Phil was talking about Chloe and Danielle and Keely laughed at her husband.

"What?" Phil asked.

"Phil, Chloe started liking boys last year,"

"What! Why didn't I know about this?" Phil asked shrilly.

"Don't worry Phil she hasn't even kissed a boy yet."

"She's not allowed to date until she's thirty," Phil said putting his Wizard into his pocket.

"Phil you're so cute," Keely leaned in to give him a kiss and a wave of dizziness came over her and she fell onto Phil instead.

"Keel, are you ok? Honey look at me."

"I'm fine, I just got dizzy is all and-"

"Keely…" Phil looked at her a look of happiness coming over his face.

"What? Why do you look all happy like?" Keely looked at him suspiciously.

"Keels, I think that you're pregnant," Phil said putting a hand on her stomach.

"Phil I can't be pregnant I'm on the pill, whoa wait a second." Keely's body got stiff.

"What? What is it?"

"I went on antibiotics for that cold last month, oh my god how could I be so stupid?"

"Huh?" Phil was lost.

"Antibiotics take away the effect of the pill," (Authors note: Yeah the doctor failed to tell me that until I was five months pregnant with my daughter)

"So…oh my god you need to stop taking the pill like now."

"Phil…do you really think that I'm pregnant?"

"Keely…we're going to have another baby," Phil picked her up and held her tightly.

"That would explain a lot," Keely sniffled, "I mean it's been so long since I was pregnant with Chloe and…oh Phil," Keely kissed him and he laughed happily.

"Ok ew, Mom and Dad if you are going to do that at least warn me first," Chloe said from the top of the stairs.

"Chloe tell Christopher to get down here so he can go to sleep," Phil told Chloe not letting go of Keely.

"Thank god!"

"Then you and Danielle can go to sleep,"

"Daddy it's only a Friday night!"

"Do I have to remind you why you shouldn't be allowed to stay up late?" Phil asked her.

"Listen to your father honey," Keely told Chloe.

"Parents are not fair. There are two of you, ugh!" Chloe went back into her room and a moment later Christopher came flying out of the room as if he had been pushed and a pillow was thrown at his head.  
"Chloe I didn't mean it!"

"You owe me a new purse when you're old enough!" Chloe yelled. Christopher picked up the pillow that Chloe had thrown at him and came down the stairs.

"The futon is very comfortable and help yourself to anything in the kitchen," Phil told Christopher.

"Thanks Uncle Phil."

"Just go to bed Chris,"

"Oh and Uncle Phil…how did I get this way?" Christopher asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um…ask me that in twenty years,"

………………………………………

Phil woke up to hear Keely getting sick in the bathroom and knew that he had been right. Keely was pregnant again and he couldn't be more happy. He got out of bed and went into the bathroom to hold Keely's hair back.

"You ok sweetie?" Phil asked putting a cold washcloth to her head.

"I'll survive," Keely sighed, laying her head on the bath tub rim.

"Do you want any breakfast?" Phil asked her.

"White toast with oysters," Keely grumbled. Phil held back from gagging.

"Great, no problem…" Phil kissed the top of Keely's head and began to leave the bathroom.

"Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you smell something burning?" Keely asked.

"Christopher!" Phil was downstairs in moments and he saw smoke coming from the oven. Christopher was standing next to it waving a towel at it and Phil took out his Wizard.

"I had forgotten that you wouldn't know how to use an oven," Phil sighed fixing the oven.

"I was trying to make eggs," Christopher shrugged.

"In an oven?"

"I couldn't turn on the stove,"

"Tell you what, I'll clean this up and why don't you go wake Chloe and Danielle up and I'll whip everyone up some eggs and hash browns and…something else for Keely," Phil watched Christopher leave the kitchen and waiting for a minute and then her heard it.

"Christopher! Get out of my room! What are you doing? Hey let go of me!" Chloe was obviously being pulled out of bed.

"Your dad told me to wake you up," Christopher explained.

"Dad!" Chloe yelled angrily sounding just like Keely when she got upset.

"Yes Chloe?" Phil looked over at his ruffled daughter who looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep.

"I really don't like you right now," Chloe sneered and went to sit down at the dining room table. Danielle appeared looking exhausted and pale, Phil went over to her and took her gently by the arm.

"Danny you ok? You don't look very well." Phil put his hand to her forehead and was dismayed to feel that it was hot with a cold sweat.

"I don't feel very well, my throat hurts and so does my stomach. Do you have any Sprite?" Chloe asked looking more ill by the second.

"Sure thing, why don't you go lay back down and I'll call your mom ok? I'll have Chloe bring you some Sprite,"

"Thank you," Danielle trudged back upstairs and Keely appeared.

"Danny's sick?" Keely asked looking sad for the girl.

"She's definitely got a fever," Phil sighed as he began to make eggs.

"Oh god…" Keely made a face.

"What babe?"

"The smell…it's…oh man," Keely ran to the downstairs bathroom and Phil felt awful for her. She had been sick through out being pregnant with Chloe but not this bad.

"Chloe, I need you to bring Danielle some Sprite," Phil walked into the dining room and handed Chloe a glass.

"Ok Dad, can I have some too? My stomach doesn't feel too good as well," Chloe made a face.

"Chloe…" Phil raised an eyebrow at her.

"Seriously daddy," Chloe whined and Phil sighed as he put his hand to her forehead and his face fell as he felt that Chloe was hotter then Danielle.

"Alright, go upstairs and take one for you and Danielle," Phil gave Chloe two glasses and she didn't argue.

"The egg smell is gone," Keely said coming out of the bathroom.

"I used my Wizard to take it away and it looks like you, Chris and I are the only ones eating anything."

"Chloe is sick too?" Keely looked pained.

"I thought that she was faking but she's hotter then Danielle," Phil sighed.

"Let's just hope that Chris doesn't get sick too," Keely took a seat at the kitchen counter and laid her head on the cool surface.

"Oh that would be bad, really bad." Phil sighed.

"Daddy!" Chloe's voice called out from upstairs.

"Yes honey?" Phil called back.

"I don't feel very good…I think I'm going to be sick,"

"Go to the bathroom sweetie I'll be there in a minute," Phil told her.

"I want mommy!" Chloe whined.

"It's alright, I can go, I'm pregnant not dying," Keely started to get up but Phil took her hand.

"I don't want you to get sick too, we'll just tell Chloe that you're sick too so I'll go on up,"

"Ok," Keely shrugged. Phil kissed her and ran upstairs to help Chloe into the bathroom. No doubt about it, she was sick. After a few minutes, Chloe said she felt a little bit better for the time and Phil helped her wash her face.

"Here take some medicine," Phil handed her a glass of water and a pill. Chloe took it and Phil tucked her into bed. Danielle had fallen asleep and Phil reminded himself to call Alison to come get Danielle. Before leaving the room Phil put a trash bin next to each girl just in case and Chloe was asleep in minutes. Phil left their door open so he could make sure that they were ok. He came into the kitchen to see Keely eating a tin of Smoked Oysters and shuddered. Christopher was eating a thing of eggs.

"How are the girls?" Keely asked with her mouth full.

"They're sleeping now," Phil called Alison and told her that both girls were sick and Alison said that she would be over in a few minutes to pick up Danielle.

"Hey Uncle Phil can I watch a movie?" Christopher asked.

"Yeah Chris," Phil watched Christopher walk out of the kitchen. The doorbell rang and Keely and Phil both froze when Christopher called out, "I've got it!"

"Hi Alison," Keely forced a smile. Alison was looking at Christopher with disapproval and then looked at Phil and Keely for an explanation.

"He's our nephew, had to stay with us last minute," Phil told Alison.

"Well I hope he isn't sick too," Alison sighed.

"I feel great," Christopher grinned widely and Phil gave him a look telling him to go watch Television.

"Where is she?" Alison asked Keely.

"Upstairs asleep, come on," Keely took Alison upstairs and Phil ran over to Christopher.

"Anyone asks, you are our nephew and your parents had a last minute emergency," Phil whispered to him.

"Wait, what _did_ happen to my mom and dad?" Christopher asked looking scared.

"They went on a cruise and asked us to watch you," Phil told him.

"Oh ok," Chris shrugged. Phil sighed and ran to open the front door as Alison came down the stairs with Alison in her arms.

"Call us," Phil told her.

"You too," Alison left and Keely heaved a sigh.

"Maybe you should go over and hang out with Pim since you're both pregnant," Phil told Keely, "And you can avoid germs."

"Phil, I just want to lie around doing nothing," Keely said sitting on the front stairs.

"Trust me that's exactly what Pim is doing just go over there ok?"

"Fine, but call me if Chloe needs anything ok?" Keely said getting her purse.

"Of course baby," Phil kissed Keely and she left to go next door.

**Haha…Pim and Keely hanging out while both being pregnant? This ought to be good.**


	4. We're having what?

**AN: Sorry the delay you guys, my personal life just keeps getting more and more busy! So bare with me and thanks to all or the readers who have hung in there with me! Don't worry guys I won't ever abandon my stories even if it takes me a month to update! Not to worry because I know how it is to be one of those readers hehe, happy reading!**

"Keely!" Pim astonished Keely with a huge hug leaving Keely to awkwardly hug her back.

"Hey there Pim," Keely chuckled nervously.

"What brings you to this side of the yard sis in law?" Pim gestured for Keely to enter the house that Phil had lived in with his parents back then. Pim had redecorated it and had a few rooms added on.

"Well I've got some news," Keely smiled as Pim closed the front door and then was shocked to hear Pim squeal.

"You're pregnant aren't you!" Keely was once again engulfed with a sweet hug and Keely had to laugh at Pim. She was acting completely out of character and Keely knew that it was due to the hormonal changes in her.

"How did you know?"

"A woman knows! Oh my god you know what this means don't you?" Pim stepped away from Keely with a tear in her eye.

"Lot's of morning sickness and cravings?" Keely guessed.

"No silly! Well yes, but this means that we're going to be pregnant together! Oh we can go to the baby stores together and go buy maternity clothes and compare ultrasound photos, think of names together and oh…I need a tissue," Pim went into the living room and pulled a tissue out of a Kleenex box and blew her nose noisily.

"Wow you've really got the baby bug don't you?" Keely asked taking a seat next to Pim who nodded.

"My hormones are running a muck Keely, one moment I'm crying at a baby commercial on Television and then the next I'm mad at Bradley because he forgot to do the laundry, poor guy."

"Yup that's pregnancy," Keely nodded in agreement, "Mind if I have cookie?"

"Help yourself, I'm stocked up. I had to send Bradley to the store because I couldn't stand the spray food,"

"Tell me about it, that stuff killed me when I was pregnant with Chloe," Keely noticed a jar of peanut butter next to the box of cookies and found herself spreading some on her cookie.

"Oh peanut butter and cookies with cream cheese are the love of my life right now," Pim pointed to the tub of cream cheese that was behind the peanut butter jar and Keely made a face.

"I know it seems gross but-"

"That's pregnancy," Keely smiled and took a bite of the cookie and made sure she didn't feel the need to reject it. After a few moments her stomach let her know that it was safe by grumbling for more of the cookie and Keely helped herself.

"So Keely, I have a question to ask you. I wasn't sure who to talk to about this, but since you're here and you know about the giggle and everything-"

"You want to see what you're having?" Keely asked knowingly.

"More then anything, that way I can be prepared. I haven't run it by Bradley yet…but what he doesn't know can't hurt him." Pim opened up a drawer and pulled out the Giggle, which told people their future up until the year 2121.

"Why don't we both do it?" Keely suggested.

"Excellent," Pim put the Giggle helmet on her head and pulled down the small screen. Keely moved closer to her, "Giggle on, Keely Diffy and Pim Harris 2019," The Giggle did its thing and the scene before Pim and Keely made them both gasp.

_"Keely do you have Kleenex? Jordan spit up again, I think it's that new formula that the doctors gave him," An older Pim said as she sat on a bench at the park._

_"Let me put Samantha down," Keely set a baby girl down into a stroller and took Jordan from Pim and wiped baby Jordan's mouth and then gently patted his back._

_"Thanks Keel, I don't know what I would do without you, Bradley's still doing that thing in New York and he won't be back for another few days," Pim went over to Samantha and picked her up, "Hey sweetheart, who's my princess hmm? You are yes you are," Pim gave Samantha a kiss on the cheek and the baby gurgled happily._

"So wait…Jordan must be mine since you're with Samantha," Keely said to Pim as they watched themselves with the babies.

"I don't know, he's gotta be yours unless we're both wonderful aunts," Pim shrugged and they went back to watching the screen.

_"Keely, Fiona needs her mommy," Phil's voice said as he came into view._

_"Where's Chloe?" Keely asked as she handed Jordan to Phil, "Go see your uncle,"_

_"She's at the mall,"_

_"Hey Fi are you hungry baby?"_

"Keely…one of us has twins…" Pim said her face going pale.

"But which one of us?" Keely asked looking scared.

_"Pim, I gotta hand it to ya, I never thought that you would do well having a girl and a boy but-"_

Pim turned off the Giggle immediately before she or Keely could watch any more.

"You're having twins," Keely's mouth dropped open.

"Twins? Twins…I can't pop out two! Oh my god, I'm freaking out here," Pim threw the Giggle to the floor and stood up to begin pacing.

"Pim it'll be ok, be happy you're having twins!" Keely reminded her with a huge smile.

"Oh I feel sick," Pim started to pale.

"Pim calm down they were beautiful and you looked really happy,"

"Well of course I was happy! I had two amazing children," A smile appeared on Pim's face and Keely felt hopeful.

"Pim this calls for a celebration," Keely said standing up and putting an arm around Pim.

"Does it involve chocolate?"

"Of course, come on lets go raid the kitchen and see what we can find as a good combination," Keely led a shaking Pim into the kitchen and helped her sit down at the table.

"Now what goes well with chocolate?"

………………………………………………….

"Daddy, I think that I'm dying," Chloe moaned as Phil entered her room to see how se was doing.

"Oh honey, no you're not, you just feel like you're dying," Phil reassured her taking a seat on her bed.

"No…I think I really am dying…take my pulse?"

"Chloe-"

"Oh it's so cold…look a bright light…it's coming closer,"

"Chloe!"

"What?"

"You're not dying, trust me. Here take some more Tylenol,"

"Ugh fine," Chloe sat up and gulped down the glass of water along with the pills.

"Easy now," Phil watched her drink the whole thing and after not pulling an Exorcist moment Phil took the empty glass from her and she laid back down.

"I want Mom," Chloe whimpered.

"Mom is at Aunt Pim's house right now," Phil told Chloe. For a second he considered telling Chloe that she was going to have a baby brother or sister but decided that Keely would want to be there when they told her.

"Am I going to have to baby-sit Aunt Pim's spawn?" Chloe asked miserably.

"Yes, and without any future gadgets young lady," Phil told her firmly.

"Dad?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Mommy told me what happened with then New Ager when you were Sixteen," Chloe said raising an eyebrow.

"She did?"

"Yes…she did, so I was thinking that if-"

"No,"

"But you did the same thing!" Chloe pointed out.

"Technically your mother did it,"

"Tomato, Tomah to,"

"Chloe just because I made the same bad choice doesn't in any means that you're off the hook,"

"Hey Dad will you do me a favor?"

"Anything, that doesn't involve taking away your punishment,"

"Would you please call Mom?"

"Chloe I told you that Mom is over at Aunt Pim's,"

"Daddy it's important,"

"You can't talk to me?" Phil asked slightly hurt.

"It's a woman thing Daddy,"

"Alright I'll call your mom,"

"Thank you Daddy," Phil left Chloe's room and pulled out his cell phone. He hit speed dial one and put the phone up to his ear.

"Hey Honey," Keely answered.

"Chloe keeps insisting for her mom," Phil sighed.

"Is she ok?" Phil heard Keely get up.

"She seems ok, I think that she just needs her mom,"

"I'll be right there," They hung up the phone and Phil poked his head into Chloe's room.

"Your mom is on her way sweetie,"

"Thank you Daddy,"

"I love you honey, no matter how many times you make mistakes,"

"I love you too Dad, no matter how many times you get on my nerves, but it's your job as a parent,"

"This is my cue to go check on Christopher," Phil left Chloe's room just as the front door opened and Keely looked at Phil.

"She in bed?" Keely asked meeting Phil half way on the stairwell.

"Yeah, she says that it's a woman thing," Phil shrugged.

"Phil don't take it personally, there are times when a girl needs her mom, it doesn't make you any less important,"

"I know Keels, I'm going to go check on Chris,"

"Ok," Phil watched Keely go into Chloe's room and close the door. He headed down the stairs and into the living room to see Christopher watching a movie.

"So Chris…you like Charades?"

…………………………………………….

Keely felt Chloe's for-head and was happy to feel that her head wasn't boiling hot like it had been.

"So what's going on Honey?"

"Mom…I think that I got my period," Chloe's words make Keely's heart skip a beat.

"Really?"

"Really,"

"Well…um are you wearing something for it?" Keely asked realizing that her little girl wasn't one any more according to nature.

"Yes, I didn't want to tell Dad because well…he's a guy,"

"I understand sweetie,"

"Doesn't this mean that I'm now a woman?" Chloe asked.

"Yes it does,"

"Being a woman sucks,"

"Well honey would you rather be a boy?"

"Heck no Mom!"

"See? I know it sucks right now, but you'll get used to it and eventually you won't even realize it's there," Keely forced a smile.

"Mom I'm sick, not stupid."

"It's just a part of life Chloe,"

"It sucks…"

"You said that already,"

"Well it does! Does this mean that I have to go on Birth Control?" Chloe asked bluntly.

"What!" Keely stood at hearing this.

"No not for it, I mean I'm not ever doing that with a boy soon so-"

"Never, you're never doing anything with a boy!"

"Mom I'm human I'm eventually going to-"

"No you are not, you're not allowed to have sex ever,"

"Mom-"

"And you're not allowed to date until you're married,"

"Mom how am I supposed to get married without dating someone?" Chloe muttered.

"No dating allowed until you are thirty and I'm sure your father will agree,"

"Mom I got my period, not a wedding ring,"

"Chloe, there is something that I need to tell you," Keely took in a breath.

"Are you going to give me that birds and bees talk because it's truly not necessary, I mean I don't see how the birds and the bees have anything to do with-"

"I'm pregnant sweetheart,"

"You're huh?"

"You're going to have a little sister,"

"Mom are you trying to make me feel better? Because FYI it's not working,"

"You're not excited?"

"Not exactly no…just another rug rat to baby sit…and you tell me this when I'm sick!"

"I told you this because sex is more then-"

"Oh mom don't ever refer to you and dad in that way ever again, please do you want me to hurl right here, right now?"

"Not particularly no,"

"Dad!"

"What is it?" Phil was inside Chloe's room within moments.

"Mom just told me,"

"Told you what?"

"She's pregnant."

"You told her without me!" Phil turned to Keely.

"Kinda…"


	5. He's cute

**Everyone who is still hanging in there with me I love you! Sorry that I haven't updated, I'm having like the busiest time ever! But I'm doing my best. So here's more of Chloe's adventure.**

"You told her without me?" Phil asked pulling Keely out Chloe's room and closed the door.

"Hey! Invalid here!" Chloe yelled.

"One moment Chloe," Phil told his daughter.

"Ok…it's been a moment dad,"

"Chloe…"

"Fine take all of the moments you want, if it makes you feel better dad I'm not happy that I'm going to be getting a little sister," Chloe called and then after a minute she didn't say anything. Keely led Phil downstairs and they went into the parlor.

"Has Christopher been here or something?" Keely asked picking up a bunch of food wrappers.

"You know, he leaves trails but I never see him," Phil sighed, "But no changing the subject, why did you tell Chloe without me?"

"I choked Phil! We were talking about birth control and her not dating until she's thirty-"

"Forty," Phil put in.

"-and then I just has to tell her. Phil she's become a woman," Keely raised an eyebrow at Phil who for a moment looked completely confused. Then it dawned on him and he looked pale.

"Oh…that's why she wanted you. Well great…awesome," Phil looked down and gulped.

"Don't freak out Phil, it was going to happen eventually."

"But so soon? She's our baby," Phil put his lower lip out and Keely kissed him.

"Not anymore, I mean sure she'll always be our baby but…"

"She's still not dating until she's married,"

"That's what I told her," Keely chuckled.

"Hey Aunt Keely," Christopher startled Phil and Keely as he walked into the room.

"Chris, hi," Keely smiled at him.

"So you guys are really aliens huh?"

"What?!"

"No!"

"So how did I get this way?"

"That is a very good question that deserves a very good answer, hey have you checked out the new game station we have?" Phil said eagerly turning Christopher around and pushing him into the direction of the living room.

"Um…"

"Great have fun," Phil watched Christopher disappear and heaved a sigh of relief.

"You seriously don't expect him to keep allowing you to avoid the answer right?" Keely asked Phil in slight amusement. Phil opened his mouth to answer but the sound of someone getting sick stopped him.

"I'm guessing that would be Christopher…great," Phil sighed.

"You take care of it, I'm going back to be with Pim,"

"I'm sorry honey, but I thought that you said that you were going back over to Pim's,"

"You heard me right, she's actually fun when she's pregnant,"

"Go on sweetheart I'll take care of Chris,"

"I love you," Keely gave him a kiss and left the house as Phil breathed through his mouth at he went to tend to Christopher.

Chloe was in her room thinking up names to call her younger sister when her father opened the door with Christopher by his side.

"Dad what are you doing?" Chloe asked, putting a hand to her hair that probably looked horrible.

"You've got company, Christopher is sick too," Phil explained bringing Christopher over to the twin bed on the right side of the room.

"Is he still in the barfing stage?" Chloe asked and just as she said this Christopher answered her by running to the bathroom.

"That would be a gigantic yes," Phil sighed.

"I don't want to share a room with him Dad, he's annoying,"

"Chloe, he was a kid when you really hung out with him. Give him a chance,"

"Well only because he's cute," Chloe sighed.

"What?" Phil asked clearly alarmed.

"He's cute," Chloe shrugged.

"No, no he's not cute, you are not allowed to think that he or any other male is cute under any circumstances," Phil put his foot down and Chloe looked blankly at her disheveled father.

"Let me get nature on the phone right now and let it know," Chloe said swiftly.

"I…we…we will talk about this later," Phil went over to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"I'm ok now," Christopher croaked opening the door.

"Here, lay down." Phil took Christopher to the bed and let him put himself under the covers.

"I'll come check on you two in a little while," Phil gave Chloe a look before leaving the room. Chloe looked over at Christopher and sighed.

"Sucks doesn't it?"

"Very much," Christopher sighed.

"It's a day of throwing up, then you stop." Chloe told him.

"Could we not mention that T word?"

"Oh sorry, no problem," Chloe laid back and tried to lay still but she couldn't, "Want to watch a movie?"

"I'd rather sleep," Christopher responded keeping his eyes closed.

"Do you mind if I watch a movie?" Chloe asked feeling strange. Christopher was cute and she had to admit that she wished that he was already a teenager.

"No, thanks for asking though," Christopher peaked over at Chloe and she smiled at him.


	6. Joking

**Please forgive me for leaving you guys for so long. My life has been one crazy roller coaster lately. I have some free time so I'm going to update. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

Chloe awoke to loud snoring and looked over at her new room mate who has his head buried under the covers. Christopher had one arm hanging out from under the covers and Chloe sighed as she turned the Television on. Chris awoke with a start and sat up.

"Oh that was a bad idea," Christopher moaned, holding his stomach.

"Hey, no puking on my carpet, there's a bucket next to you, or if you wouldn't mind making it to the bathroom." Chloe muted the television.

"How long have I been out?" Christopher yawned.

"A few hours, how are you feeling?" Chloe asked looking over at him.

"Well my stomach doesn't feel like a volcano anymore, I just feel kind of weak is all,"

"Wow you're lucky," Chloe turned the sound back on and channel surfed.

"So maybe you could tell me why one moment I'm a young kid and now all of the sudden I'm older then you," Christopher looked at Chloe, who bit her lip.

"Fine I'll tell you, since you'll be going back to being an annoying child after this and if you even say anything about it your parents won't believe you." Chloe took in a deep breath, "My dad is from the future, I was babysitting you and tried to make it so you weren't so obnoxious and you getting older was the result," Chloe looked at Christopher, whose mouth was slightly hanging open.

"You're not joking are you?" He gulped.

"Oh I wish I was," Chloe looked away from Christopher as she felt herself blush. He was still cute and she was now realizing that she was in her pajamas and didn't even have her hair done.

"You know it's really not fair that we're stuck up here," Christopher sighed.

"Tell me about it," Chloe answered and then a smile spread across her face.

"What?" Christopher asked after a moment.

"We should get out of here," Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"But we're sick," Christopher protested.

"So? We're okay to walk, come on don't you just want to go outside and take a walk or something? We could go see a movie." Chloe suggested.

"I don't know Chloe… we might get put in time out," Christopher's worry made Chloe giggle.

"Come on Chris, let's get out of here," Chloe almost threw the covers off of her and then realized what she was wearing, "Cover your eyes," Chloe told Christopher.

"Why?" Christopher asked clueless.

"Just do it ok?" Chloe demanded and Christopher put his hands over his eyes. Chloe got dressed in less then a minute and let him know that he could look.

"Alright, now it's your turn. I'm going to turn around." Chloe turned as Christopher got out of her extra bed and put his jeans on.

"So how are we getting out here?" Christopher asked.

"Luckily there's a tree outside of my window, come on."

……………….. …………………. ………………………….. …………………….

"You told her without Phil?" Pim asked munching on some popcorn as Keely ate a Twinkie.

"It just kind of came out," Keely sighed.

"I'm guessing Chloe isn't thrilled about it huh?"

"Not entirely no." Keely made a sad face and ate her other Twinkie.

"At least you're not having twins," Pim pointed out.

"Oh dear god Pim, can we not go five minutes without you reminding me that you're having twins? It's good news! Two babies at once?" Keely showed a glorious smile and then noticed Pim's expression, "Okay that didn't sound great at all I admit, but it will when you have them."

"Not to mention that I have to tell Bradley that we are having two babies, it was hard enough for him to digest the fact that we were having one. Huh, maybe I don't have to tell him." Pim thought out loud, "Maybe he doesn't have to know, I mean when I have them I can just act as shocked as him."

"Pim that's insane,"

"I'm not exactly known for my sanity record Keely," Pim reminded her.

"You cannot hide the fact that you are carrying two babies until they are born, Bradley would totally know," Keely pointed out to Pim.

"Aw come on, I could shop for a boy and a girl telling him that I just want to make sure we have both sexes covered, I don't want to know the sex of the baby and then keep him out of the nursery in time to prepare it for two babies," Pim smiled as if she were serious. Keely choked on her water as she realized that Pim was actually considering this plan.

"Pim," Keely coughed, "You cannot do that." She looked harshly at Pim, who held Keely's gaze for a few moments and then rolled her eyes.

"I was only joking, kind of, I wouldn't do that to Bradley," Pim sighed heavily, "But it would be so easy to just-"

"No," Keely interrupted her firmly.

"But what if I-"

"Nope," Keely said again.

"Aw come on you didn't even hear the idea yet!"

"Pim, the best thing you should do is to be honest and open with Bradley. Otherwise you're going to have to live with the fact that you know something valuable that he doesn't," Keely told Pim.

"Keely I can totally live with that fact," Pim waved her hand dismissively. Keely set her water down with a bump and Pim rolled her eyes again, "Once again I was kidding. Now can we please go find something to watch on TV? I'm starting to feel tired and nauseated."

"Yeah, I totally vote for the television idea and perhaps falling asleep." Keely muffled a yawn, "Just as long as I'm home in time to cook a completely odorless dinner and check in on Chloe,"

"Off to the couch,"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Phil sat in his study and tried to concentrate but he couldn't. Keely had told Chloe about the baby without him and even though he completely understood why, he still felt a sense of hurt. Phil loved being a father more then anything in the world; it was his life's ambition. Chloe was his little girl, his angel in disguise; he knew that somewhere underneath her interior she was still a Daddy's girl. Now Phil was going to have another daughter and he knew that Chloe was worried about losing her spot in Phil's heart. Phil threw down his pencil and decided to check in on Chloe and Christopher. If Chloe was feeling better then he would take her out for some ice cream and let her get some fresh air; Phil smiled happily as he made his way to Chloe's room, but his smile instantly fell away when he saw that Chloe was nowhere to be found, nor was Christopher. Phil bit his fist and yelped.

"Keely is going to kill me." Was all he could say at that very moment.


End file.
